


Naturally Talented (from Simon's Doubt)

by LukePoiz



Series: Simon's Doubt (The Drabble Collection) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "I'm supposed to believe that this was your first time doing it?""What can I say? I'm naturally talented."





	Naturally Talented (from Simon's Doubt)

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles* oh boy, look at that, another sapahel drabble
> 
> x

Vampires were good at everything, and that was something Simon became pretty aware of, especially with Raphael within his legs having the time of his life.

_**"Rap- Rafa- Stop... I'll cu-"**_ , weak pleads accompanied shaky breaths as they filled the office.

Then, there was just silence, until the youngest spoke again.

_**"I'm supposed to believe that this was your first time doing it?"** _

_**"What can I say? I'm naturally talented."** _

_**"Oh, come on!"** _

_**"I'll admit that I did read a lot about it."** _

_**"I won't even bother."** _

_**"You sure? I read a lot more..."** _

Shivers went down through Simon's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that there would be more of these little babies.
> 
> Hope you liked this!


End file.
